emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Lillipip
Lillipip is one of Emile/Blair's Lillipup in Pokémon White. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 1 Emile traversed Route 1 with Ottawa, attempting to catch as many Lillipup as possible to take advantage of their Pickup Abilities to potentially gather many rare items. Lillipip, at Level 2, was the fourth one he encountered. Ottawa battled her offscreen, weakening her to 4 HP with one Tackle attack and she retaliated with Leer. Emile then threw one Poké Ball, succeeding in catching her, and he nicknamed her immediately. After catching five Lillipup, he checked each of their stats and was pleased to see that Lillipip had the Pickup Ability. He healed her shortly afterward at the Accumula Pokémon Center. Episode 3 Shortly after depositing Lillipoop in the PC, Emile reviewed his party and, seeing that all of his remaining Lillipup aside from Lillipep had picked up items, he took a Full Heal from Lillipip, unexcited but pleased at the collection. Episode 4 After defeating Striaton City Gym Leader Cilan, Emile checked his team and collected an Escape Rope from Lillipip. Episode 6 While rearranging his team, Emile collected another Escape Rope from Lillipip. Emile mentioned later that he had collected several items through Pickup during the hour he spent searching for a Blitzle with Lightningrod. Episode 7 After several battles on Route 3, Emile collected a Potion from Lillipip. Episode 8 Offscreen, Emile deposited Lillipip in the PC to clear a slot for catching a Fighting-Type. Episode 10 Offscreen, Emile withdrew Lillipip in place of said Fighting-Type, Throw. After battling several trainers in the Pinwheel Forest, Emile collected a Potion from Lillipip. Episode 11 After picking up Salsa from the Day Care, Emile collected an Escape Rope from Lillipip. Episode 12 Offscreen, after capturing BACKTRAKNG, Emile deposited Lillipip in the PC to show the Roggenrola to the Berry-giving NPC. Episode 15 Offscreen, Emile added Lillipip back to his party. Episode 16 After defeating Harlequin Louis in the Castelia Gym, Emile backtracked to heal and then collected a Potion from Lillipip. Upon collecting Potions from Lillipep and Lillipap as well, Emile chastised the three of them and told them to pick up better items. In the cut battle against Burgh, Emile sent Lillipip out against Burgh's Leavanny. She fainted to a Razor Leaf, causing Emile to lose the battle and black out. Episode 18 After using the Exp. Share to level Lillipap up, Emile gave it to Lillipip so that she could grow more levels and pick up better items as well. Through this, she grew nine levels to Level 11 and learned Odor Sleuth and Bite offscreen. Episode 19 Offscreen, Emile deposited Lillipip in the PC to make room for a Dwebble that he planned on catching as an HM user. Episode 29: Charge N Up Lillipip, along with the rest of Emile's catalog of Pokémon, was seen in the PC when Emile was looking for a Pokémon to teach Fly. Stats Lillipip has a Calm Nature, increasing her Special Defense stat and decreasing her Attack stat. Moves *Tackle (Episode 1—Present) *Leer (Episode 1—Present) *Odor Sleuth (Episode 18–Present) *Bite (Episode 18–Present) Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pickup Users Category:Captured in a Poké Ball Category:Mammals Category:Dogs Category:Characters